


I'll See Your Picture on Monday

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, Femslash, Frottage, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, One Night Stands, Rare Pairing, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days before starting her new job at the New York City field office, Diana takes a night for herself and meets a girl at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See Your Picture on Monday

Diana had only been in New York for two days. She had spent most of her time unpacking her small, but very nice one bedroom apartment. Sure, the bedroom was more like a large closet with a smaller closet inside and she didn't have a kitchen, but it did the job.

Work started on Monday. She was trained and ready, but she was still nervous. It wasn't Quantico. It was the real world, and the real job. It wasn't like she was going to see action on her first day, but she had to be ready for anything.

She looked around at her half-unpacked boxes. It hadn't seemed like this much stuff in her old place, which had been considerably larger. She didn't know if she felt like crowding her apartment anymore. It was Saturday night in New York City. She had nowhere to be the next day, except emptying her boxes. What was the obvious thing to do?

Diana picked up her laptop and searched "lesbian bars nyc". She picked the one closest to her apartment, only nine blocks away, and starting digging through her boxes. She had some appropriate club clothes somewhere.

Showered and dressed, Diana headed out.

It was late and it seemed like the club was just starting to pick up, with it's thumping music upstairs, but quieter, low-lit bar atmosphere on the ground floor.

She went upstairs and easily found several women to dance with, and two bought her drinks. One of them -- what did she say her name was? Charisse? Clarisse? -- seemed very interested in taking Diana home, but she was just a little too pushy about it.

Before she knew it, a few hours had passed and it was after one. As Diana went back downstairs to cool off, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go home with anyone. Unless she met someone she connected with, she was happy to dance and drink, and be young for a night.

She sat down at the bar and ordered a water.

"That's strong stuff."

Diana chuckled and turned to the woman next to her. She was pretty, petite and white with long dark hair and the biggest blue eyes Diana had ever seen. She had an empty glass sitting in front of her.

"Can I buy you a refill?" Diana asked as the bartender set the glass of water in front of her.

"If you want, but I should tell you, I'm straight," the young woman replied.

Diana motioned for the bartender to get the girl another drink. "You do realize you're in a dyke bar, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's... if I come here and tell a woman I'm straight, she walks away, or in this case, buys me a drink anyway. If I go to a straight bar and tell a guy I'm not interested, he pesters me all night, somehow convinced that I want to be with him, even when I clearly don't. And right now, I don't want to deal with men. I just want to drink."

"Keep saying things like that and people might not buy that you're straight," Diana said, taking a sip of her water, the ice bumping against her upper lip. "But I don't want to be one of those people who pesters you when you're not interested."

The woman looked at her and started laughing. "You're not. Pestering. I'm Kate."

"Diana."

"Diana," Kate repeated. "I bet you're just a one-woman gay pride parade."

"No, not really," Diana said with a laugh. "I'm... I'm not _in_ , but I'm not out either. If someone asks, I'm not going to lie to them, and my family knows, but I'm starting this new job on Monday, and I've been training for it, and it's what I've wanted to do for years, since I was little."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "And you can't be gay? Is it the military?"

"Not the military. And as far as I know, there's nothing against being gay, but I want it to be about what I do, not who I do. I want to draw attention because I'm the best at my job, that's all."

"That's very admirable," Kate replied. She picked up her newly refilled glass. "To your new job."

Diana held up her water glass and clinked to Kate's. "Thank you." She took a sip, then asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm an art restorer. Well, I'm training to be an art restorer."

"What kind of training goes into that?"

They talked quietly for the next hour, buying each other drinks, and Diana kept wanting to ask her, _Are you sure you're straight?_ , but Kate had specifically said she wasn't interested and she didn't like being bothered. So Diana kept her conversation at a respectful distance, until Kate downed the last of her gin and tonic and heaved a sigh.

"I don't want to go home," she said.

Diana slid her hand closer to Kate's so they were just barely touching. "Why not?"

"It's temporary. I've been moving around a lot, and it's a lonely way to live." Kate toyed with her glass, then looked up at Diana. "I guess you'd probably want to take one of these other girls home. Someone gay."

"I don't know what I want," Diana admitted. "I know I want to take you home with me, but then I'd want to sleep with you. And the last thing I want to do is make you feel like you need to do something you don't want to."

Kate's face broke out into a beautiful grin. "I've never had a woman tell me she wants to sleep with me."

"I think the women you've been sending away by telling them you're straight probably did. Just not in so many words."

"Maybe." Kate held her hand up in the air for a moment before slowly pressing her fingers to Diana's cheek. "You are really pretty. It'd just be a one night stand, anyway."

Diana nodded. "My place is close."

"Let's go, then."

As they walked out of the club, Diana tried not to dwell on the fact that she'd seen Kate drink four gin and tonics, and who knows how many she'd had before that. Taking a drunk woman back to her place wasn't how she'd seen this night going, but Kate didn't _seem_ drunk.

"Still moving in?" Kate asked in the cozy comfort of Diana's tiny apartment. She looked around at the boxes, some open and empty, and others still taped closed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention." Diana stepped closer to Kate, not wanting to spook her, but she wanted--

Kate turned and lifted her face to press her lips tentatively to Diana's. They stood there for a few moments, lips together, but not quite kissing until Diana couldn't help herself and surged forward. Kate responded fervently, wrapping her arms around Diana's neck.

They maneuvered around the sea of boxes until they found Diana's bed and fell onto it in a heap.

Kate laughed as she pulled at Diana's shirt. They stripped each other out of their clothes in a flurry, and Diana brought her mouth to Kate's nipple, gently pulling at the hard nub with her lips. Her hand slid between Kate's legs, feeling the growing wetness with her fingers and bringing it up to Kate's clit.

"Oh, that's good," Kate murmured, rolling her hips. She opened her eyes and asked, "Do you have a, uh, a vibrator? It's the only way I'll come."

"Yeah, I do." Diana reluctantly pulled her hand from between Kate's legs and reached for the bottom drawer on her nightstand. Not wasting any time, she grabbed the Hitachi and plugged it in. "Do you want it? Or for me to...?"

"Give it," Kate said, taking the vibrator from her. "Touch me."

Diana leaned forward and ran her hands up the inside of Kate's thighs. She lowered her head and kissed the soft skin, marking her with bruise-red hickeys. She glanced up to see Kate working her clit with the vibrator, her cunt pulsing and wet.

Oh, the smell of her, it was intoxicating. Diana tilted her face so she could reach out with her tongue to lick the egg-white discharge out of her vagina. She tasted as good as she smelled.

Above her, Kate shuddered. "Keep doing that."

Encouraged, Diana wrapped her lips around the dark pink labia. They were small, but thick and textured, and she could feel the reverberations from the vibrator just inches away from her face.

"Diana -- Diana," Kate gasped, moving the Hitachi over her clit. She spread her legs wider, lifting her hips and thrashing as she came. She closed her legs around the vibrator and rolled onto her side, still holding the wand to her body. "I need one of these."

Diana laughed. "It's my turn," she said, reaching between Kate's legs, both for the vibrator and the opportunity to touched her there once more.

Kate switched off the wand and held it out. "How do you like it? Like that? On your back? How's your favorite way to do this?"

"I..." Diana laughed again. She'd never shown anyone her favorite way to masturbate. It was sort of embarrassing, how she'd discovered it through humping her pillows as a child. "I don't need that," she said, nodding toward the vibe. "Not for this."

Kate sat up and smiled. "So it's a handjob."

"No, it's..." Feeling her face heat up, Diana reached for one of the pillows on her bed. "It's like this." She pressed the pillow between her legs, feeling the hard seam of the case press against her clit, and rolled onto her stomach.

"Ohhh," Kate breathed.

Diana couldn't see her, her face looking down at the bedsheets, but the sound of Kate's voice worked her up. She began thrusting hard against the pillow. She gasped, feeling Kate's hand smooth down her back and over her ass.

"That feels--" Diana said, feeling unwound and shameless as she fucked the pillow with Kate's hand on her. She was a girl from a bar. She wasn't going to see her again. It didn't matter what they did together, the only evidence would be the bruises Diana left on Kate's thighs. God, she didn't even know if that was her real name.

That made it better. No truths or strings, just a one night stand. Diana gasped as she came, with Kate's hand still resting on her behind.

Diana put the pillow back and rested her head on it, smelling herself in the fabric. "Are you going to go now? Is that how this works? I've never really..."

"No," Kate said, shaking her head. She curled up next to Diana, pressing her face to a soft breast. "I'll leave in the morning."

And true to her word, when Diana woke up, Kate was gone.


End file.
